I Think I'm Starting to Like Love
by spanishcutie185
Summary: What happens when Troy Bolton finally meets his dream girl, Gabriella Montez, on vacation. But He is dating Sharpay Evans….. What will happen? Who will Troy choose? Tropay Or Troyella? Read to find out!
1. Rembering, Thinking and Seeing Her

**Title: I think I'm starting to like Love.**

**Chapter One: Remembering, Thinking, and Seeing Her**

**I walked into the bus and sat in the back seat next to Chad, My best friend since kindergarten. "What's up, captain?" Chad said. "Nothin much, man. I just keep thinking…. about her…" I said. "About Sharpay? Or Va-cay Girl?" Chad said showing interest towards the conversation. "She does have a name, you know.. And it's the prettiest name too." Chad starts to show more interest. "Gabriella…." I said repeating her name when we had introduced each other on vacation.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Troy's flash back from when they met on vacation)**

"**By the way, I'm Troy…"**

"**Gabriella.. I'm Gabriella."**

"**You have a amazing voice"**

"**Yeah, you do to."**

"**Yeah, my shower head is very impressed" **

**Gabriella and Troy laugh.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"… **And she's beautiful, Chad.." I said, thinking about her. "Wait! If I think about Gabriella, does that mean I'm cheating on Sharpay??" I asked worried. "I really don't know Troy… It seems like your obsessed with girl." Chad said, getting up from his seat. **

"**I don't know…. I think I'm in love with her…" I said getting up from his seat. We both got off the bus. We walk inside of the school and were greeted by a group of people.**

**One thing caught my eye… And it was Gabriella!! "Dude, that's Gabriella!" I pointed and whispered to Chad. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious? She is pretty." Chad said looking at me then Gabriella then me. "I know…" I said looking at her, "I'll be right back"**

**I walked up to her and smiled. **

"**Hey" I said sneaking up on her.**

"**Hi…" Then she looked at me. "Oh my gosh! Troy!" She said excitedly.**

"**How are you?" **

"**I'm fine. How are you… and basketball?" she said laughing remembering him saying he loved basketball.**

"**Yeah.. I'm good," I said laughing. "So your going to school here now?" I asked, following her while she walked to the school office.**

"**Yeah, I am." She said looking back at me smiling. "Well…" I started then was interrupted by Sharpay. "Hey Troy!" She came up to me and kissed me in front of Gabriella. I could tell Gabriella was shocked and felt uncomfortable. "Hey. Sharpay.. This is Gabriella…" and I gestured towards Gabriella. **

"**Ohh Hi." Sharpay said. **

"**Hi" Gabriella said with a confused smile. Sharpay looked back at me. "So are you going to sit with me today at lunch or with your friends?" Sharpay asked. 'Probably with the guys', I thought to myself. 'so then I can talk to Gabriella!' I looked at Sharpay. "I'm gonna sit with the guys today." I know Sharpay wanted me to sit with her, but I didn't want to. I would rather sit with Gabriella today. "Oh ok then. See ya later." She said and walked away.**

**Gabriella looked at me confused, "Gabriella… I can explain…" I stuttered. I knew Gabriella liked me but I hadn't got a chance to break-up with Sharpay yet. **

"**No… It's ok." She said and walked away. Chad came up to me. "What's going on?" he asked. "I need to break-up with Sharpay if I really like Gabriella…" I said not realizing Chad was there. "What?" he asked shocked. "Oh… umm…. Nothing…" I said and walked away.**

**I was miserable through out the whole day. I saw Gabriella at lunch but she didn't say anything to me. I could tell she was still hurt. "Ok, I need to do this after school" I said to myself. "I need to break-up with Sharpay." **

**I told Sharpay to meet be after school and that we needed to talk. **

**After school I met Sharpay in front of the school. "Hey" She said and kissed me. "Sharpay.." I started. "This is probably gonna be really hard but…" I was interrupted by Sharpay yelling at me. "Oh my gosh!! You are going to break-up with me!! Oh my gosh!!" She kept screaming. People stared. Then I saw Gabriella, she was getting on her bus. Wait. It was my bus too. "I am really sorry Sharpay." I apologized. **

"**You will regret this Troy Bolton!! You Will!!" She yelled.**

"**I got to go. I am sorry." I said and walked to my bus. **

**I sat in the back seat next to Chad. "What was that?" he asked shocked to see Sharpay screaming. "I broke-up with Sharpay" I said. **

"**What?" He said confused.**

"**I told you. I broke up with Sharpay.." I said looking around the bus for Gabriella, hoping she was listening. **

"**Why?" **

"**Because I'm in love with someone else…." I said smiling and thinking of her.**

"**Who?" He asked.**

"**I'm in love with……"**

**Who is Troy in love with? What will Sharpay's revenge be? Read to find out what happens next!!**


	2. Why Her?

Chapter Two: Why Her?

"Gabriella…." I said softly knowing she was in the seat before mine.

"What? Why her?" Chad said halfway screaming.

"Oh my gosh. Dude why are you screaming?" Everyone looked towards the back of the bus even Gabriella.

"What's going on?" Gabriella and Taylor asked, still turned around facing the Chad and I.

"Troy broke up with Sharpay!" Chad said again practically screaming.

"I don't know why you are making a big deal out of this, Chad." I said wanting to know the answer.

Chad just ignored what I said and looked at Gabriella. "He's in-" I knew what Chad was gonna say, so I covered his mouth. I smiled an awkward smile at Taylor and Gabriella and gave Chad the evil eye. I took my hand off of Chad's mouth. "In love-" He started again. I covered his mouth again, quicker then before.

"With… With cheeseburgers. I just love them." I said smiling.

The girls laughed and turned back around. "Dude, what the hell are you thinking? I whispered to him. "Nothing. Why don't you want to tell her?" He asked confused.

I looked at him, "Well… I don't want to tell her **that** way!" I said. "Whatever" Chad said.

(Next Day)

Next day I woke up to get ready for school. I hopped I the shower. (not really, but you get it.) After I got out I put some light blue jeans on with a red t - shirt.

I went down the stairs to find my mom making breakfast and my dad reading the newspaper.

"Hey" I said going to my mom to give her a "good morning kiss" on the cheek. "Hey Sweetie." She said returning the kiss on my cheek.

"Hey Dad." I said reaching inside the fridge to get the carton of Orange Juice.

"Hey Son. Need a ride to school?" He asked looking up from his newspaper.

"Umm… no. I think I'm good. I said reaching for a glass.

"I'll drive my car today." I said while pouring orange juice in the glass.

After drinking the orange juice, I went upstairs to my messy room to get my bookbag. I found my bookbag near my nightstand. Then I saw my cell phone. I picked it up and I went to my pictures to find Gabriella's picture that I had taken the night we had met on vacation. I smiled when I saw it, then I closed my cell phone. I put it in my pocket and ran down the stairs with my bookbag. "I'm gonna leave now." I said grabbing my car keys from the table next to the door. "Bye" my mom said. "See ya at school" My dad said not looking up from the newspaper.

I got in my red convertible Lamborghini and started the engine. I headed to school. Since it was really early and no one was at school. I decided to get my books ready and drop them off in my homeroom, then wander around the school. I looked at my watch it was 7:02am and school started at 8:40am.

I walked around the school, suddenly I heard a piano from the auditorium. I decided to go in to see what or who it was. I walked into the auditorium to find Gabriella playing the piano and singing a song. I sat down at a seat so she wouldn't see me. She started to sing.

(Gabriella singing a song **SHE** wrote called Say Ok. I know originally sung by Vanessa Hudgens but just pretend she wrote it. )

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one_

_So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (Say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK._

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

_When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)_

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer

_When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)_

I looked in amazement while she finished singing. 'Wow!' I thought to myself. I looked at my watch and I was 7:15am. I looked up to see Gabriella and she was flipping through her notebook, I'm guessing, to find another song to sing. She told me on vacation, she loved to sing and write songs but… wow… she had an amazing voice, which I already knew, but she wrote songs, but good and meaningful songs.

I looked at Gabriella closely, she had found a place in her notebook and put her hands on the piano, like if she was about the start playing.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told_

I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take   
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land  


She continued playing.

_  
These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyze  
_

_I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land  
_

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?_

Say   
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe

'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Things like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land  


She stopped playing and I saw her smile.

"That was good." I said standing up. She looked at me and starting picking up her things.

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking away from the piano with her things.

"Nothing really. I just go to school early and I decided to wander around then I heard the piano and came in." I explained to her.

"Oh." She said passing by me. I followed her out of the auditorium and into the hallway.


	3. It's A Duet

Chapter Three: It's a duet

Last time:

She stopped playing and I saw her smile.

"That was good." I said standing up. She looked at me and starting picking up her things.

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking away from the piano with her things.

"Nothing really. I just go to school early and I decided to wander around then I heard the piano and came in." I explained to her.

"Oh." She said passing by me. I followed her out of the auditorium and into the hallway.

Now:

She stopped walking until I had caught up to her. She handed me a notebook, it was titled "Songs". I opened the notebook and went through reading.

"Wow" I said. "You wrote all this?" I asked.  
"Yeah" She said shyly, smiling.

"That's really good," I said going to the last song. It was titled: Gotta Go My Own Way. It only had one sentence (I know its not actually called a sentence, but I don't know what its called in a song so deal.) and it said,

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

"This one isn't done yet?" I asked looking at her then at the notebook.

"No. Not yet." She said gesturing me to give her back the notebook. So I did. "Thanks. It's just I usually write songs based on what's really happened to me. You know?" She said starting to walk to her locker. I followed. "Yeah. But what you already have is really good." I said encouraging her. "Thanks, again." She said giggling. I checked my watch and it was 7:45am. She opened her locker and looked at me. "We have a whole hour to ourselves" I said looking at her. She nodded and smiled. "Can I see your notebook again?" I asked. She nodded and handed me the notebook. I went through the pages until I found what I was looking for. "Hey, this song is a duet." I said pointing to the notebook page. "Yeah, I know. I wrote it." She said laughing. "We should try it." I said looking at her, in her chocolate brown eyes. "Umm… I don't know." She said looking at the floor. "Oh come on! Please!" I said looking at her smiling, really wanting to do this… especially with her. "Alright" she said giving in and smiling. We walked to the auditorium, this time Kelsi, the pianist, was there. "Hey Kels" Gabriella said walking towards the stage. "Hey Gabi" She greeted looking up from the piano to look at Gabriella and I. "Can you help us and play a song while we sing?" Gabriella asked smiling. Kelsi looked at me and smiled then at Gabriella and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Gabriella gave her the note book and showed Kelsi the page. "Alright. Whenever you guys are reading" Kelsi aid ready to start playing the piano. I handed Gabriella a microphone and Kelsi started to play. Kelsi helped start them out.

You Are the Music In Me

KESLI

Na na na na

Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"

Make you listen.

There's a reason.

KELSI AND GABRIELLA:

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter or a happy ever after

GABRIELLA AND TROY:

Your harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

GABRIELLA:

A single voice

(Troy: Single voice)

GABRIELLA:

Above the noise

TROY AND GABRIELLA:

And like a common thread

TROY:

Hmm, you're pulling me

GABRIELLA:

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

TROY:

Oh, you are the music in me

TROY:

Yeah it's living in all of us

GABRIELLA:

And it's brought us here because

TROY AND GABRIELLA:

Because you are the music in me

TROY AND GABREILLA:

Na na na na (Ohh)

Na na na na na

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

You are the music in me

GABRIELLA:

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)

Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)

There's no name for it (No name for it)

TROY AND GABRIELLA:

I'm saying words I never said

TROY:

And it was easy (So easy)

Because you see the real me (I see)

As I am

TROY AND GABRIELLA:

You understand

And that's more than I've ever known

GABRIELLA:

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)

Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

GABREILLA AND TROY:

And no, I'm not alone

GABRIELLA:

Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

TROY AND GABRIELLA:

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)

We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)

Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

EVERYONE:

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

GABRIELLA:

You are the music in me (In me)

EVERYONE:

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

EVERYONE:

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)

I know that we belong (We belong)

You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

It's brought us here because (Here because)

You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me (Yeah)

"Wow!" Kelsi said in amazement. "That was really good. And I mean REALLY GOOD!" she said. I looked at Gabriella and she was looking at me smiling.

"Thanks." I said smiling at Kelsi then at Gabriella. "You know Kelsi, Troy and I actually met on vacation. We were singing together." Gabriella told her. "Really?" She asked getting up from her chair. "Yeah" I said walking to the piano, Gabriella followed. I put the microphones on the piano. "That's so romantic" Kelsi said fantasizing the moment when Gabriella and I met. I looked at Gabriella and she was blushing.

We started walking out of the auditorium, but did we not know someone was watching us in the back of the auditorium.


End file.
